


You, Me and The Laptop Makes Three

by maecrawford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maecrawford/pseuds/maecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison then sat herself down at her desk again trying to concentrate on which type of Lilies she was trying to germinate, in which conditions. Her fingers paused above her keyboard, as she wondered how to phrase these conditions best in the lab report she was meant to type up.</p>
<p>Lilies were Lydia’s favourite flower.</p>
<p>Shit. <i>Shit.</i></p>
<p>Concentrate Allison!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and The Laptop Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disappointionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/gifts).



> Prompted by: miladyhuntress who asked: "in my lab write-up should i mention that i watered my plant with tequila?" And Allydia for ship? Could be friendship or romance I just really want to see this thing happen. ;)"
> 
> I hope you like!

“No, Stiles you may not borrow my biology notes… I don’t care that it’s finals week! You should have followed the schedule I sent you before, you’d be done studying by now… I don’t care that Derek has _lickable_ abs you’d rather be licking… Yeah? Well same to you!” Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. Allison looked up at Lydia over the edge of her glasses that were perched primly on her nose, and raised her eyebrows at her best friend in a silent question.

“Sometimes I regret getting those two together,” Lydia scowled at her phone as it began to ring again.

Allison decided to intervene before the Lydia answered another of Stiles’ calls meaning that the two would argue, meaning she wouldn’t finish her _Botany 101_ paper that was due next week, it definitely wasn’t because she didn’t like Lydia frowning. Not _at all._    
  


Maybe a little.   
 

It could be the entire reason she was getting involved.  
  


Highly probable that she had the world's largest crush on her oblivious best friend.  
  


Who was now shouting obscenities down the phone at their other friend.  
  


Allison took her glasses off and padded towards Lydia who was standing on her side of their dorm room. She held out her hand expectantly and made a grabby hand gesture in the direction of Lydia’s mobile phone.  
  


“Look Stiles, we’ll _talk_ about your _shortcomings_ later, I have better things to do with my time!” Lydia hang up the phone and passed it to Allison with a huff and tossed her perfectly curled hair over her shoulder.  
 

Allison dimpled at the other girl, as Allison smiled she tried to trample down the butterflies in her stomach at the wave of perfume that was sent in her direction when Lydia threw her hair behind her shoulder.  
 

She was an Argent, a hunter and a warrior, master strategist!  
 

Who had no idea how to flirt with the girl she had a crush on.  
  


Just great.  
  


Allison switched Lydia’s phone off before throwing the offending object onto her bed.  
  
Allison then sat herself down at her desk again trying to concentrate on which type of Lilies she was trying to germinate, in which conditions. Her fingers paused above her keyboard, as she wondered how to phrase these conditions best in the lab report she was meant to type up.  


Lilies were Lydia’s favourite flower.  


Shit. _Shit_.  


Concentrate Allison!  
 

Did Lydia like them because not only were they a beautiful flower, they had many meanings in terms of the ‘flower language’, one of which was innocence restored after death.  
  


Was Lydia drawn to these flowers because of their symbolism, as a _Banshee?_  
  


“What are you doing?”   
  


Allison jumped up, startled out of her seat as she was previously so caught up in the symbolism of Lydia and her favourite flowers.  
  


“In my lab write-up should I mention that I watered my plant with tequila?”  
  


Lydia frowned, “What? Ally, are you alright?” she leaned in closer to Allison, gently placing her hand on the brunette’s cheek.  
  


Allison felt her cheek flush under Lydia’s hand, her eyes dropping to Lydia’s lips of their own accord  
 

“Uhhh…..”  
  


“I thought you watered one of them with vodka?”  
 

Allison, she told herself, you grab onto that last shred of hope that Lydia doesn’t know you have this pathetic crush on her, and Allison you never, ever let go of this hope. _Ever._  
  


“Yes!” Allison jerked herself back up into her chair, her back ramrod straight, she felt her skin heat more in embarrassment.  
  


“Yes I did! Thanks Lyd you’re the best!” she quickly leaned in to give Lydia a peck on the cheek.  
 

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as Allison leaned into Lydia’s space, Lydia turned to face her fully.  
  


Allison’s lips instead of meeting Lydia’s cheek instead press into her parted, pink glossed lips.  
  


Allison froze in terror before pressing her back into her desk chair, causing the chair to slam into her desk. In her haste to move away from her desk she toppled a cup of water on her desk, making it spill over onto her laptop. Allison watched, mouth slack in shock, as her laptop gave an almighty sizzle before the screen went dark.  
  


_"Oh shit!_ ” Allison covered her mouth with her hands in total panic, she then swivelled to look at Lydia who stood next to her, her fingertips pressed to her lips.  
  


“I’ll call Danny, you call Kira,” Lydia said grabbing her phone, and pressing down on the on button.  
 

“Why would I call Kira?” Allison asked, her eyes wide in panic and shock.  
  


“Kira is a very calming person, she’ll make sure that your mental state doesn’t suffer.”  
  


“Just because she’s doing a psychology minor…”  
  


“She’s also a good friend,” Lydia smiled at Allison handing her, her phone already dialing Kira’s phone number.  
  


“Hello?” came a peppy, although tinny voice from Allison’s phone.  
  


“Kira?” Allison felt her eyes well up in tears.  
  


“Allison? Are you ok? Does Scott need to know something? Is there another pixie attack happening? Is it a succubus or inccubus this time? A Unicorn again? God knows Stiles isn’t going to be able to kill it this time, he’s not a virgin anymore! Ally? What’s wrong? You sound like you’re crying!"  
 

“My computer broke….”  
 

“And the botany lab report you were working on?”  
  


“Poof! Gone!” Allison’s tears began to fall down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them from her face as if personally offended that they’re falling onto her cheeks.  
  


“I’ll be right over! Just hold on!”  
  


Allison’s bottom lip wobbled.  
 

“I don’t know why I’m crying? I’m not usually like this? Oh my gosh!” Allison rubbed the heels of her palms across her eyes furiously trying to dispel any tears in her eyes.  
  


“Hey, it’s going to be ok! Kira and Danny are going to come and help us get your computer back to it’s former, less waterlogged glory. You’re going to get badass, kitsune cuddles and I’ll make you my famous hot chocolate, how does that sound?”  
 

“Incredible,” Allison mumbled, giving Lydia a watery smile.  
 

Lydia returned the smile, she then gently rubbed her thumb across Allison’s cheekbone before turning to wrestle some hot chocolate into Allison’s favourite mug.  
  


Allison turned in her chair to look at the smoking remains of what used to be her laptop, a fresh bout of tears welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle.  
 

Before she could dissolve into fully formed sobs, a blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate was pressed into her hands before she was herded into her bed.  
  


Lydia smiled down at Allison, haphazardly climbing into bed and the blanket next to Allison, Lydia then pulled the brunette into a hug, with surprising strength. Allison’s head was pressed to Lydia’s chest, which rose and fell in a calm, soothing rhythm. If Allison was to close her eyes, and hold her breath she’d be able to hear Lydia’s heartbeat.

Allison sipped at the hot chocolate Lydia had handed her, warm and chocolatey like always, she felt herself relax in Lydia’s arms. The two girls cuddled close, until Allison finally finished the hot chocolate.

   
“Fuck it.”  
  


Allison paused blinking owlishly at Lydia as she balanced her mug on top of a stack of books next to her bed... Before she got a lapful of strawberry blonde and pink lips pressed against hers. Allison froze under Lydia’s mouth, her eyes wide and a warmth filled her chest as she realised that Lydia liked her back.  
  


Allison’s eyes fluttered closed, and she began to kiss Lydia back with fervor. Allison tilted her head to the side before she wrapped her blanket clad arms around Lydia’s waist, simultaneously pulling the other girl in as she deepened the kiss. She felt Lydia’s hands travel across her arms into her hair, still stacked high on her head into a study bun.  
  


A crash sounded, as the door slammed open, and Kira fell into the room followed by Malia, Scott, Stiles, Derek and Danny hot on her tail.  
  


“ _Oh!_ Oh my God!” Kira yelped as she stumbled back to her feet.  
  


“Fucking finally,” Derek smiled, digging his hands into his pockets as he strolled into the girls’ dorm  
  


“Seconded,” winked Stiles.  
  


“You’re still not getting my notes Stilinski!”  
  


“What do you mean _no_? I came all this way!”  
  


Allison rolled her eyes, and grabbed Lydia’s hand, the redhead immediately intertwining their fingers together, not once missing a beat in her argument.

  
Everything was going to be ok, she’s going to get awesome, banshee kisses and she had amazing friends helping her get her lab report back. If they had ulterior motives, like borrowing Lydia’s meticulously taken biology notes, or no, it didn’t matter because they were there.  
  


Allison ended up getting an A on that paper, and a master strategy at flirting with the girl she had a crush on, all it took was sacrificing her laptop.

 


End file.
